


First meetings

by 1337wtfomgbby



Series: Alekto Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alekto Program, Zeta Kait, no beta we die like men, plotting conspiracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337wtfomgbby/pseuds/1337wtfomgbby
Summary: “I was under the impression, I was meeting with the orana of the Zeta Kait,” Norman said, as a zabrak women walked up to him, that was decidedly not Uubor Xutras, but the Kait's second in command Hosh Ap instead.Jagsha had taken extra precautions to be able to come out here into the Odessa System.The Zeta Kait was a good possible allie for the program.
Series: Alekto Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753357





	First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series entirely made up of OC's and the original story I wrote surrounding the Alekto Program and Zeta Kait.
> 
> Feedback and Comments are wanted and adored.

**30 BBY, Galtasis**

“I was under the impression, I was meeting with the orana of the Zeta Kait,” Norman said, as a zabrak women walked up to him, that was decidedly not Uubor Xutras, but the Kait's second in command Hosh Ap instead.  
Jagsha had taken extra precautions to be able to come out here into the Odessa System.  
The Zeta Kait was a good possible allie for the program.

It was a cartel of sorts, made up of four different crime syndicates, that were all dealing in different branches of the criminal underworld.  
Most notibly drug- and weapons trade and manufacturing, and mercenary work.  
About a thousand years ago, or so, they had joined forces under the flag of the zeta kait, to be able to protect their operations and have some real pull in this quadrant. 

The planet he had just landed on, Galtasis, was under their rule.  
It had been a rather poor planet, that is until the Zeta Kait had set up shop there.  
The Kait's weapons business brought the planet some much needed money, and the planets population was more then happy to be included in this business.

“He is busy,” Ap, who now stood in front of him, said, “but, be assured, I am just as pleasant to talk to as he is.”  
Norman had been briefed on Ap, of course.  
She had been an independent mercenary, making a name for herself, before becoming Xutras' right hand and being put in charge of the Kait's mercenary branch.  
She wasn't realy a fan of the jedi, as they had learned from trustworthy sources.

“Well, it cannot be helped, now, can it,” Norman huffed.  
Oh, how he disliked plans beeing changed, without him being made aware of it.  
Ap did seem professional enough though to take their conversation inside, which was why they were now seated in a room that she explained to be for meetings of the orana's of the Kait's different branches.  
“I take it Xutras informed you about the nature of our meeting?” Norman asked.

Ap nodded, as she entwined her fingers, to join her hands to rest her chin upon.  
“I would still like to know some more about this little cult you are planning.”  
“No cult,” Norman said annoyed, “Xutras told you about the clone army that's supposed to be bred?” Ap nodded again.  
As much as Norman hated it, they had needed to tell Xutras about the clone army before they could even get to what it was they were truly planning.

“Jango Fett, the gene doner, he proposed this organisation. I guess, you know him?” he asked, raising a brow.  
Ap nodded again, though her brows furrowed in confusion.  
“As I know him,” she said thoughtfully, “he has some gripes with the republic and the jedi order. I fail to see why he would agree to be part of, something that aid's the republic.”  
“It's a trojan horse,” Norman explained, “they are to be used, to ultimately cause the republic's downfall.”

Ap lifted a brow, ready to ask more questions, but Norman held up his hand, effectively stoping any further questions, before he dove in deep to explain it all.  
He was still sure there was more to it, that even he didn't knew, but the inhibitor chips were enough to tell him that whoever else was behind this plan, went to great lengths to destroy the republic.  
“What we are planning,” he continued, “is a organization that will keep the soldiers of this army safe.”  
“Safe from what?” Ap asked, even though she probably already knew the answer.

Which is why Norman raised a brow himself, looking at her knowingly.  
“Maltreatment of the commanding staff.”  
“I'm safe to assume it is going to be jedi commanding this army,” she hummed knowingly.  
“Not only, but for the most part,” Norman nodded.  
There was a broad smile spreading over the zabrak's face, her eyes glimmering with understanding. 

“So this-” she frowned, motioning for him to supply her the name, he still owed her.  
“Alekto program,” Norman said.  
“It's supposed to protect the trooper from the jedi. Who is making up this program, if I may ask.”  
“Some commanding staff,” Norman said, “but mostly it's supposed to be made up of the soldiers themselves.”

That's when Ap frowned again. “What about the changes to their genetic makeup that were supposed to make them more obedient.”  
“The genetic makeup is different from unit to unit,” Norman explained, “there is also the factor of the human nature, overruling genetic makeup.”  
She nodded. “And what is the Kait's part supposed to be in all of this?”

“We need a supplier,” Norman explained, “also something to fall back upon should this all go south. As I understand it, the Kait has been approached by sympathizers of the confederation before.”  
Hosh nodded.  
“You did advise Xutras against siding with them?”  
She nodded again.  
“At this stage I saw no adequate reason to believe this wasn't just a fluke.”

“I can assure you, it is not,” Norman said, “Five years from now, it's supposed to be tipped into a full scale war. You could be making good money, supplying the opposing side. I take it, the republic isn't too keen on your business.”  
Hosh pulled a face. “Business is slow,” she agreed, “We could sure do with some bigger orders.”

“Plus, you could get back at the people that cost you your family.”  
His statement had the intended effect, as Ap's brows pulled together into a scowl.  
He felt her aura change from an open one, to one radiating with anger and contempt.  
“I would sure like to have some revenge, indeed,” she hummed.  
“So that is a yes,” Norman smiled.  
“I will have to talk it through with Xutras, of course,” Ap hummed, a broad smile spreading over her face, “but I do think he won't disagree if I give it my endorsement.”

“Excellent,” Norman beamed.  
He always loved it when it all went according to plan.  
“One last think that I want to ask from you.”  
She moved her hand in a gesture, that told him to continue.  
“I would like for you to personally train the first units, that are to be part of the Alekto Program.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orana means head in zabrak and is also a term used for the highest ranking person within the Zeta Kait.
> 
> For all zabrak I used this zabrak translator (http://www.dream-designs.net/zabrak/language.html) as well as tried to make up words that sound similiar to those listed in the translator.


End file.
